Kata and Anya, my very own RomeoxJuliet
by kadaj1989
Summary: me and my love KayKatastr0phe have been kept apart by her mother, i miss her dearly and love her so very much, so i started writing our own RomeoxJuliet based story with our characters. Hope you like it babe  and i hope the other readers like it too !
1. Chapter 1

Hey all~ Kadaj here with another one of my stories. this is a Romeo and Juliet based story, and before i even start on uploading the story i thought I'd give you the info on who is who. who belongs wo what family, their races, whatnot. I hope everyone likes this, ive worked so very hard on it, and even if no one likes it, that won't matter to me. cause me and my Fiancee have been kept apart from eachother since December of 2010 and i miss her greatly so i started writing this for us. so as long as the one i love likes this, then im happy.

_**KayKatastr0phe, this one is for you babe**_

Written by: Kadaj (me)and a lot of the Ideas goes to Kaylyn

Most of Anya's families and friends go to Kaylyn and her wonderful friends

plot of the story is like the play of Romeo and juliet

**Characters in The Kata and Anya story**

**House of Marie:**

**Colvin Marie:**

Colvin is the Male head of the Marie family, the father of Anya, and uncle of Noya. He is very wealthy, but he is not an aristocrat; that is, it would be incorrect to refer to him as "Lord Marie". He is sometimes commanding but also Mean, as at the ball. When Noya tries to incite a duel with Kata, while at the party, Colvin tries to calm Noya and then threatens to throw her out of the family if she does not control her temper. he does the same to his daughter later in the story.

Colvin believes he knows what is best forAnya. He says that his consent to the marriage depends upon what she wants and tells Alex that if he wants to marry her he should wait a while then ask her. Later however, when Anya is grieving over Kata being sent away, Colvin thinks her sorrow is due to Noya's death and in a misguided attempt to cheer her up, he wants to surprise her by arranging a marriage between her and Count Alex.

When she refuses to become Alex's "joyful bride", saying that she can "never be proud of what she hates", he becomes furious, threatening to make her a street urchin, calling her a "slut" or "whore", "unworthy", "young baggage" and "disobedient wretch", as well as saying that God giving Anya to them was a "curse" and that he now realizes that he and his wife had one child too many when Anya was born.

He then storms away, with his wife rejecting Anya before following her husband. He fixes the day of the marriage for Thursday and suddenly advances it to Wednesday out of anger and impulse. His actions show that his daughter's wants were irrelevant all the way up to the point when he sees her unconscious on her bed (thought to be dead) and later when she is truly dead during the final scene.

**Lady Marie:**

Kara Marie is the female head of the house of Marie, and Anya's mother. She plays a larger role than Lady Malchick. In one part, she refuses to talk to her daughter about marriage, as she feels uncomfortable about it, but she is pleased about Count Paris's "interest" in her daughter. When Noya is killed, she expresses extreme grief and a strong desire for revenge on Kata. she becomes very angry with Anya for refusing to marry Alex, and she coldly rejects her. By the final scene, she is nearly overcome by the tragic events of the story.

**Anya Marie:**

Anya Marie is one of the main characters. Anya is the oldest child of a wealthy family in The city of Twilight, headed by her parents. As a younger child, she was cared for by a Nurse, who is now her Friend. Anya is approaching her eighteenth birthday.

**Noya:**

Noya is Anya's hot headed cousin and a very skilled swordswoman. Noya is angered by the insult of Kata's and Koharu's uninvited presence at the ball in the Marie's home.

Echo repeatedly calls Noya "Prince of Cats" referring to Noya's expertise with the sword, as she is agile and fast, but also it is an insult as it refers not only to Reynard but to the Italian word cazzo (pr. CAT-so) meaning "penis".

**Reia:**

Like Yeshua Reia is a neutral character. She is the personal servant (and former nurse) of Anya Marie. As the primary person to raise Juliet, she is Juliet's confidante, and effectively more of a mother to the girl than Kara. She is one of the few people, along with Yeshua, to be made aware of the blossoming romance between Anya and Kata. Reia is sent by Anya to seek out Kata the night after their first kiss and exchange of vows. Reia finds Kata and soon after returns to Anya with news of Kata's continued affection. It is because of Reia's approval that Anya decides to go through with marrying Kata.

Later, Reia is overcome with grief at the death of Noya, and she runs to Anya and cries, "She's dead, She's dead, She's dead!" Reia is the one to deliver the news of Kata's banishment to Anya; in spite of Noya's murder coming from Kata's hands, Anya seeks out Kata at Yeshua's cell for one final night with him before he flees to Twilight.

When Anya learns that her parents expect her to marry Alex, Reia urges the girl to go ahead with the marriage. Even though Anya was already married to Kata. Reia felt that Anya would never see her husband again. Following this, Anya feels betrayed and decides never to share any more of her secrets with Reia.

Reia discovers Anya under the effects of Yeshua's potion, and the grief of her illness as seriously as she mourned Noya.

**House of Romanos:**

**Princess Ta:**

Princess Ta, the Princess of Twilight, is the mediator of the feuding families. Ta is the voice of authority in Twilight. She may not appear often, but she has an important job. She first punishes Marie and Malchick for the quarrel between Noya, Koharu, and a handful of servants. She returns too late to stop the fatal brawls between Noya and Echo and, subsequently, Noya and Kata. Ta is prepared to execute Kata for his offense—Kata killing Noya—but lightens the sentence to lifetime banishment from Twilight when Koharu insists that Noya started the quarrel by murdering Echo, a kinsman to the Prince. She returns in the illness and attempted suicide of kata and Anya and at last orders the lords of the feuding families to make peace.

**Count Alex:**

Count Alex is a kinsman of Prince Ta and seeks to marry Anya. He is described as handsome, somewhat self-absorbed, and very makes his first appearance, wherein he expresses his wish to make Anya his wife and the mother of his children. Colvin, citing his daughter's young age as a reason and telling him to wait until she is more mature. Nevertheless, he invites Alex to attend a family Ball being held that evening with permission to woo and attract Anya. Later in the story, however, Anya refuses to become Alex's "joyful bride" after her cousin Noya dies by her new husband Kata's hand, proclaiming that she now wants nothing to do with Alex. Her parents threaten to disown her if she will not agree to the marriage. Then, while at Yeshua's cell at the church, Alex tries to woo her by repeatedly saying that she is his wife and that they are to be married on Thursday. He kisses her and then leaves the cell, prompting Anya to angrily threaten to kill herself with a knife. His final appearance in the Story is in the bedroom where Anya is laying deathly ill . Believing her to die soon. He professes his love to Anya saying he will nightly weep for her. Shortly thereafter, Kata, deranged by grief himself, murders the Count when he tries to stop Kata From InvadingAnya's home. Kata drags Alex's body inside the Marie's livingroom and lays him out on the floor with a low growl deep in his is a minor role in thestory itself, which often leads his importance in the story to be misunderstood. He becomes unwittingly mixed up in the drama between the two families, and in the end, he, too, is slain.

**Echo**:

Echo is a relative of Princess Ta and Count Alex, and is a close friend of Kata and his cousin Koharu. The invitation to the Marie's party reveals that he has a brother named Valentine. Echo is sometimes apt to make long, drawn out speeches, and is generally thought to be reckless, a jester, and a free spirit. Due to his reckless and flamboyant personality, Echo is one of my most favorate characters. Echo is the instigator of many fights with his rather mean spirited humor, and often insults Noya Marie, a renowned swordswoman. It is Echo's temper that leads to Noya's death, and Kata's Kata receives a death threat from Noya, Echo expects Kata to engage Noya in a duel. However, Kata refuses to fight Noya, as Noya is Anya's cousin and therefore his kinsman. Not knowing this, Echo is incensed, and decides to fight Noya himself. Kata, not wanting his best friend or his relative to get hurt, intervenes, causing Echo to be killed by Noya stabbing under kata's he dies, Echo speaks one of his father's many dark magic spells. In revenge for the murder of his best friend, Kata slays Noya, thus leading to Kata's banishment from Twilight and the increasingly tragic turn of events that follows.

**House of Malchick**

**Fenris Malchick:**

Fenris is the Male head of the house of Malchick, and the father of Kata and uncle to Koharu. He is very wealthy, but he is not an aristocrat; that is, it would be incorrect to refer to him as "Lord Malchick". He worries over Kata's relationship withFreya (with whom Kata was in love at the beginning of the story), but cannot get through to his son. He later pleads with the Princess to prevent his son from being executed, and gets his wish when the Princess lowers Kata's punishment to banishment.

**Lady Malchick:**

Tohr Malchick is the Female head of the house of Malchick, and the mother of Kata and aunt of Koharu. She appears very few times in the story. She dies of grief soon after Kata's banishment. She is very protective of her son Kata and is very happy when Koharu tells her that Kata was not involved in the brawl that happened between the Marie's and Malchick's.

**Kata Malchick:**

In the beginning of the Story, Kata tells of a forever love for Freya. To cheer him up, his friends Koharu and Echo take him to the Marie's celebration in disguise, where he meets and falls in love with the the Marie's only daughter, Anya. Later that night, he and Anya meet secretly and pledge to marry, despite their families' long-standing feud. They marry the following day, but their union is soon thrown into chaos by their families; Anya's cousin Noya duels and kills Kata's friend Echo, throwing Kata into such a rage that he kills Noya, and the Princess of Twilight banishes him. Meanwhile, Anya's father plans to marry her off to Alex, a local aristocrat, within the next few days, threatening to turn her out on the streets if she doesn't follow through. Desperate, Anya's begs Kata's confidant, Yeshua, to help her to escape the forced marriage. Yeshua does so by trying to help her run away. The plan almost works, but when yeshua comes to retrive her, he finds she has fallen ill, and it's not looking good. Everyone, including Kata genuinely believes Juliet to be dead as she slowly slips away, and so resolves to attempt suicide.

**Koharu:**

She is Fenris's neece and Kata's cousin. she and Kata are both great friends of Echo, a kinsman to the Princess. Koharu seems to have little sympathy with the feud, trying unsuccessfully to back down from a fight with Noya, and the duels that end in Echo and Noya's death. Koharu spends most of the first part attempting to distract her cousin from her infatuation with Freya, but following the first appearance of Echo. she and Echo become more closely aligned until In that scene, she drags the fatally wounded Echo away from the crowd, before returning to inform Kata of Echo's death and the Princess of the course of Echo's and Noya's deaths. Koharu then disappears from most of the story, she had fallen in love with Echo, and is terriblly depressed.

**Other characters**

**Yeshua:**

Yeshua plays the part of an advisor to Kata, along with aiding in major plot Kata requests that the Friar marry him to Anya, he is shocked, because only days before, Kata had been infatuated with Freya a woman who did not return his love. Nevertheless, Yeshua decides to marry Kata and Anya in the attempt to end the civil feud between the Marie's and Malchick's.

When Kata is banished and flees to the small town, Kaide, for murdering Noya (who had previously murdered Echo), he tries to help the two lovers get back together Having Anya Run away with Kata. Though when he arrives to pick Anya up he finds she is deathly ill.

Kata kills Count Alex out of greif, whom he finds weeping near Anya as she slowly dies in her bed. then Attempts to commit suicide, by drinking poison that he bought from an impoverished apothecary. Yeshua arrives just as Anya awakes from her Coma state. He urges Anya not to be rash, and to wait till the doctors to get there. but he hears a noise from outside and then flees from the Room. Anya cries and tries to kill herself with Kata's dagger. though the Docters arive, stopping her from harming herself.

**Cho:**

Cho is a a good friend to Friar Laurence. Cho is the messenger sent to deliver a letter to Kata in the village Kaide explaining that Anya is going to run away with him. However, she is met by a friend on the way in a town being plagued by illnesses from bug bites. The two are walled up in a house, as the villagers fear infection, and he cannot find a replacement messenger. she returns the message to Yeshua, unaware of its dire importance.

**Ash****:**

shopkeeper/Pharmacist/druggist who reluctantly sells Kata poison. The Apothecary is a poor potion maker of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

well heres the start of it, Marie family members all beling to Kaylyn and her friends, i just needed people for my story so i got kay's permission to use them. PLEASE DONT KILL ME IF THEY ACT WAY TOO OUT OF CHARACTER~! ;-; i don't wanna die~

War, its not really something one wants to live an entire life with right? Well some people have to deal with it wither they like it or not. Well in this beautiful City of Twilight where the Sakura Trees Bloom as freely as wild flowers. But no matter how beautiful something is, there's always that spot of ugly that people try to ignore.

Take the Malchick and the Marie families for instance, both have hated each other for years on end, but only recently their long standing hatred has turned it's self into sheer violence. Hopefully one day, the gods will be generous enough, to grace this lovely city, with the peace and harmony they all deserve.

Carrying swords and small shields, two Servants in the House of Romanos Walked along the street. Their names were Kuromi and Yuna. Speaking up, Yuna broke the silence between the two. "why are we the ones to always be humiliated? I refuse to take out their Garbage..." Feeling like Teasing Yuna, Kuromi chuckled, "So what your saying is were Garbage people...not just regular servants?" Shaking her head, Yuna nudged Kuromi, "no...what I'm saying is if thy bug us we can pull out our swords..."

Kuromi sighed and shook her head as she placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder, "maybe you should work on pulling yourself out of trouble first..." she spoke with a light voice. "I hit hard when I'm angry...you know that Kuromi..." Yuna half whined. "yes...yes...thats what I'm Scared of...good thing I's hard to make you angry girl or we'd all be in big trouble..." Yuna stopped walking to place her hands upon her hips, "one of those Mutts from the Malchick house is enough to make me angry" Shaking her head, Kuromi sighed once again before pulling Yuna by the hand to keep up with her quick pace.

"Enough to run away...you never stand and Fight...for long that is..." Yuna pulled her hand away from Kuromi, "Excuse me! just the sight of one of those mutts is enough to make he wanna slap them against a wall!" Kuromi shook her head, "Yuna...the fighting is for out masters...we are only mere servants." She spoke before halting her quick stride completely. Kyle and Hakun, Two Malchick Servants were in sight, "Looks like you may get your wish after all Yuna..those two are servants of Malchick...and whats a petty fight between Servants right?" she spoke as Yuna unsheathed her sword. "good...you fight...I'll back you up.." Shaking her head, Kuromi chuckled, "you mean by running away right?" Sighing heavily Yuna glared at Kuromi, "It'll be us breaking the law if we start the fight...let them start it..." Kuromi looked at her with an arched brow, "and how do you suppose we do that?" She asked, "we're just going to stand here and wait? just a moment ago you were talking about how bad you wanted to fight them..."

Walking up to them, Kyle rose an eyebrow as Hakun stood by his side, "Fight us? are you barking mad? you two ladies couldn't beat us men" he chuckled before giving Hakun a high five. "Oh really now?" Yuna spoke to the two men before them, "you really think so?" she chuckled. "If you want a fight then a fight is what your going to get..."

Just then, Koharu, the niece of the Malchick family, entered the scene of the, soon to be, fight.

Pulling out her sword she held it out in front of her, "What the hell is going on here! Break it up!...servants shouldn't be doing the fighting..." she yelled just as Noya walks up, her sword drawn as well. "pulling your sword on servants? turn around Koharu...and face your death..." Noya spoke in a deep angry tone of voice. "I'm trying to keep the peace...now either help me...or put your sword away"

okay okay, so chapter one is pretty short, and leaves a cliff-hanger of two new characters poping in all of a sudden. Noya you pissy little kitty, you'll see whats comin to ja soon enough lol. Weeee~! onto chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter 3 huh? well in the last chapter two servants from each household decided to fight only for the Inu Koharu to break it up. but will the Neko Noya ruin it all? or will Koharu let her anger get the better of her? read and find out.

Shaking her head, Noya gave a chuckle, before busting out into full laughter, "you silly fool...one cant draw their sword and talk about peace at the same time..." She spoke with an utmost mocking attitude. Koharu clutched her sword in anger, "you dare talk to me like that you...you..." Leaning closer to Koharu, Kuromi whispered in her ear, "Neko? filthy cat? Persian?" Koharu looked over her shoulder, "thank you..." Looking back at Noya, Koharu grinned, "petty...spoiled House cat!" she yelled before charging at Noya, her sword at the ready. Side stepping out of the way, Noya used her quick, agile speed. "Oh come on Cazzo! quit dodging me and fight!" Koharu yelled as she sliced through the air with her sword.

Just then a large group of the towns people stepped up with clubs and axes, "Get them!" one of them yelled, "Destroy the Malchick! Destroy the Marie!" but before any of them can even raise their weapons, Colvin Marie, the head of the Marie family and his wife Kara arrive. "what do we have here?" Colvin spoke as he held his hand out, "And is that you I see walking up the path? Fenris Malchick..."

And Colvin was correct, a man with long black hair and a violet haired woman both walked along the path. Fenris had his sword Drawn, his wife Tohr stayed closely behind him. "please...don't strain yourself Fenris..." she begged. "I'll be fine Tohr..." he assured her as he lightly squeezed her hand. "please! i wish not for you to be harmed...do not take a step in the enemy's direction!" Tohr begged and begged, but nothing seemed to work.

Just then, everyone in the area could hear someone shout, "all make way! allow Princess Ta passage!" Another Royal entered the area, an angry look was clear across her face. "Those of you that disrupt the peace...i command you...to Stop this foolishness at once!" letting out a low growl she sighed. "If you do not put your weapons away right now!...I will have you put down like the filthy animals you all are!...Listen and Obey your princess!" Ta yelled as she held her hand out, pointing at both Colvin and Fenris. "Fight...fight...War...riots!...and every time it's been you!" placing her hands at her sides she clutched her hands, balling them into fists out of anger. "you!" Ta pointed at Colvin, "raggedy Persian cat..." Looking at Fenris she shook her head, "and you...old dog...If i catch either of you fighting again...I will personally slaughter you in front of the whole City!...you hear me?" she asked, getting a nod from everyone. "good..." straighting out her noble clothes she sighed, "Colvin..come with me...Fenris...meet me later this afternoon in the old free town...everyone else...leave...or die...that is all"

And with that, they left. Leaving Tohr, Fenris, and Koharu alone on the streets. "who started this fight?" Fenris asked as he faced Koharu, "Speak my niece! Speak!" Taking in a breath Koharu glanced away from her uncle, she could never bare to look at him in the eyes. "it was the servants Uncle...yours and theirs...I pulled my weapon to part them...but Noya got in my way...and wanted to fight me..." Changing the subject, Lady Tohr spoke up, "where is Kata?...have you seen him today dear Koharu? usually you two are connected at each other's hips...im so glad he wasn't here for the fight..." Clearing her throat, Koharu answered her aunt, "Last I saw him he was at the grove in the park taking an early morning walk...when he saw me walking towards him he hid in the woods...I figured he was trying to avoid company again today so I just left him be..."

Fenris sighed, "he's been spotted there often these days...the cry baby...like we need more sadness in these parts...his shedding tears are very much unwanted..." he sighed, "then when he comes home he stays in his room...making it look as dark as a dungeon in there...and the only thing he uses as light are candles!...someone must fix this slump of his or I just know something bad is going to happen..."

Just then a certain black Clothed Nobel man with Black and Violet hair, red and yellow eyes, and dark Brown pointy dog-like ears perched atop of his head could be seen walking Closer to the Group of Malchick family. "there he is now...Uncle...I'll talk to him...I'm like...the only one who can get through his thick skull...trust me" She spoke with a smile before watching her aunt and uncle walk away. Turning back to face Kata, she grinned, "ohhhh Cousin!" Kata looked up, he had been walking with his eyes downcast at his feet. Looking at his pocket watch he sighed, "my my time is slow...why must i be so sad?" he sighed. "your sad?" Koharu tiled her head, "what for?" she asked as she placed her had upon Kata's arm.

And thats ch. 3. how is it so far? i personally kinda love it. hehe so will you read on to see whats upsetting the lead male of the story? or will you...walk away...and leave...never to come back again ;-; hehe naw i won't cry. like i said, as long as my babe likes it i dont care what others say. :3


End file.
